A Spark Of Something More
by moonangel666
Summary: How to compete with the opposite sex? This is one of Challenges Ed will have to face. Seeming the one he needs and wants is ladies' Man! Oh, did I happen to mention his commanding officer. All in all,a infuriating man.Roy Mustang keep his gloves handy!
1. A Challenge To Be Erratic

_**This Is Moonangel666 this is my first FML so be nice but be truthful too. So REVIEW!**_

_**Yes, this is a Yaoi. So if you Don't like Yaoi the don't Read it okay XP**_

_** So no I do not own FML and if I did IT would so be a Yaoi**_

_**So no more talking here is the story!**_

_**Chapter One: A Challenge to be Erratic**_

Ed need 's something more deeper then soft words and stealing kiss. He need passion, lust, ecstasy, inspiration, impulse, possessive and consuming. A Challenge that he can face full all on . The feeling of dominating something wild and treacherous. He needs fire, a flame, a spark of something more. He needs Roy Mustang!

It in all truth, it was simply said. Bunch of letters forming words that formed a sentience. That built the paragraph that was all in all, just plan life change. Not only for himself. No it would affect everyone, from Al to the freaking Fuhrer. If news got that far; it was possible. Well probably not, but close was all guessing, and there was one thing Ed was over looking .The reason he was trying to glaring a hole into the report he had to turn in. That Roy Mustang the man, Ed was completely, overly taken away by. Was a ladies' Man! To the point it should be consider hosting or whoring oneself. But no it was just how Colonel Mustang was,.. is.

In all the years Ed had known the Colonel he had never settled down with someone or ever been with out female company. His little back was so full that the poor thing had stretch marks and the spine was falling out, because it was used so much. Then there was Hughes pushing Mustang on with his "Find A Wife" plan. Along with the fact that Mustang knows of Hughes plan and just goes on the blind dates anyway. Just to add another number to his numbered out black book.

Ed was at a loss, and coming close to the end of his rope. If he didn't tell the Colonel soon. Then that infuriating man would figure it out on his own. Ed new that he would be in for it then. There would be endless sarcasm, insults, and plan out torture. Not only to his pride. No He had to make the Colonel want something from him first. It was only way to get what he wanted. To make him to want the same thing. But how? How to compete with the opposite sex. Hell if this was alchemy it would be a snap for him . But no this was life and it was messy and unpredictable. Fuck it I'll just be erratic and see what happens Sighing to himself Ed left the small apartment and head to Central Headquarters, mind lost in "the world of Ed" . Make his way though the crowed streets he passed a couple as he went . As he did he couldn't help over hear their conversation.

"Do you remember this place, Sue?" Asked a man dressed in blue jeans and a light shirt The young lady next to him looked around for a few minutes and then smiled happily

"Yes, Marten I do." "This is where you stole owe first kiss." she closed her eyes and smile that lingering on her lips grew. She smoothed out her dress and looked at the man be side her. " Why are we here, Marten?" She asked smile and looking at the man with such warmth. The man moved from foot to foot then got down on one lag and pulled out a small black box . The women's hands went flying to her mouth in shock.

"Will you Sue McCoy marry me Marten Hill?" The man asked looking up at her with a grin as he open the little black box.

"Yes, yes, yes… Oh Marten." she flung her self in to his arms . He kissed her over and over then slipped the ring. With that Ed walled over and asked "He stole kiss from you here, how did that work?" The young couple smiled at him and explained what Marten had done at that spot. After the conversation was done Ed congratulate them on the big new and then started on his way again. This time with a spring in his step. Smiling to him

Ed entered headquarters he said out loud to himself " Here I come Roy Mustang, ready or not ." with that he laughed softly "Your not going to expect this one Colonel." _

_**Moonagel666 again, so drum roleplease! hope you like it so far . Need REVIEWS to FEED WRITERS BLOOK . Please and thank you!**_


	2. Enter Edward Elric, With a Bang!

_**Moonangel666: Here is the next chapter sorry its so read and Review!**_

_**Yes, is YAOi so if you don"t like Yaoi you should ( jump off a Bridge and Die cause yaoi is Awesome!)not read this fanfic.**_

_**I do not own FLM if I did it would so be Yaoi Headquarters**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Two: Enter Edward Elric, With a Bang!**_

Ed made his way into the Colonel's outer office lost in his own planning to notice everyone staring at him and his silent entry.

"Hey, kiddo?" "Are you all right?" asked Havoc as the blond walked passed his desk.

"Uh?" asked Ed as he realized that Havoc asked him something shifting his weight and glancing at the man.

" I ask if your, all right?" Havoc replied as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes tapping the box on the desk . Letting his gaze wander away and letting it land on the door to the Colonel's inner office. Ed heard the oh so knowing sounds of Havoc opening the pack of cigarettes as he stared at the door. The smell of smoke filled the air as Ed extracted his gaze away from the door. Looking Back at Havoc now as he let out a breath he hadn't know he been holding.

" I'm okay, but I'll be better." he paused for the right words "When I get this over with ." He answered lamely. Havoc let a puff of smoke out and laugh softly " Did you do something that will cost, a lot of money again?" "No" Ed answered and glaring at Havoc . "Oh, really then what's wrong?" asked the man again as he let ash drop on to his paper work .

"Nothing… yet" Ed growled at the man. Taking a deep breath Ed let it escaped as a sigh. Facing the door to the Colonel's office again. His mind fell back on his plan as he stared at the door. The smile that had been on his lips turned to a devilish grin as he took the few steps to the door and with a swift movement of his lag. His automail foot slammed in to the polished wood. The sound of cracking wood , a pop fallowed by a whoosh and then a loud bang! Filled the two offices along with an eerie silence after the vast amount of noise.

" Hello. Fullmetal." "Is there a reason why you just busted open my door ?" Asked the deep rich voice of Roy Mustang, the object of Ed's actions and plans

"Cause I could." Answered Ed with a cattish grin. One barrier down, a billion and ten to go thought Ed as he placed his report on the Colonel's desk .

* * *

_**Moonangel666: I know Its short and im sorry I'll try to make the next chapter longer!**_

**_Ed: " WHO IS SO SHORT THAT THIS LAME FANFIC WOULD TOWER OVER HIM"_**

**_Roy: "You"_**

**_Ed:" HOW AM I IN LOVE WITH THIS GUY?"_**

**_Roy: " Cause it"s me"_**

**_Ed: " WHY YOU!"_**

**_Roy: "Yes, me we have established this"_**

_**Moonangel666: "ENOUGH YOU TWO!"**_

_**Ed and Roy : " EEEEPPPPP, SCARY FANFIC WRITER!"**_

_****__**Ed and Roy : " PLEASE REVIEW TO FEED MOONANGEL666'S WRITER BLOCK!"**_


	3. Soft Words Silences Insults

_**Moongangel666 : Here is the 3ed Chapter PARTY AT MY PLACE!**_

_**NO I DO NOT OWN FLM AND IF I DID THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH YAOI IN IT, WOULD CAUSE EYE CANCER!**_

_**Yes this is a Yaoi Fanfic If you do not like YAOI then you should (Have your head cheeked cause something must be wrong with your brain) NOT read this Fanfic**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews! I promise this will have lemons soon **_

_**EnJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter three: Soft Words Silences Insults**_

Roy stared at the report that had been gently placed on his desk . Unlike his poor door that had fallen to the full force that is, Fullmetal. Glancing at the boy, he sat on one of the couches eyes closed softly breathing in and out . Letting his gaze wander over the boy Roy realized that he wasn't a boy anymore but a young man. Though he still had the female look to him with his slim body and lack of height . But his shoulders were wider then any female Roy knew. His hair was longer and the weight he used to carry around was gone. He seemed to be glowing from the inside ever since he been able to get Al's body back. He had kept his automail, when Roy had asked why he said "It was a reminder of his sins". The boy had truly grown up, though old habits die hard and seeing Fullmetal as a young man was hard to do. Especially when he comes charging in to his office by braking his door down. The headache that had been forming all morning had bloomed in to a migraine.

" Well I see you chicken scratch of writing hasn't improved at all." Said Roy letting the smug smile that always seemed to put Fullmetal on edge.

"I see your a bastard like always." Answered the boy, but with out it's normal venom.

Roy raised an eye brow at that and let his gaze wonder back to the boy. He was sitting on the couch still, but this time his golden gaze was on Roy. Just staring, for some reason this made Roy feel uneasy. Looking back at the report he finished the poorly written thing. "Fullmetal, how is it you can read as much as you do and not know how to write a descent report?" "How where you able to write something so short and expect me to understand, what happen on your mission?" "Just cause your short doesn't mean your reports have to lack it as well" said Roy , malice dripping from every word. As he snapped his fingers causing a spark that leaped on to the paper. Drooping the report in to the trash bin as it burned to a crisp.

"Fullmetal, write me another report and make sure its worth my time and not over lode, with any of you own flaws." he finished as he went back to the paper work he been doing before hand. He waited, for it the next loud bang that would come. Roy had played on the one thing the kid had to still get over, his height and the fact that the boy wasn't going to get any taller. He waited the clock ticked away as if nothing had happen or been said. Finely three signed documents later Roy looked up at the boy. Not knowing he was going to get the shock of his life time.

* * *

Ed was staring at the trash bin where his report lay a brunt crumple of paper and ash. He was still keeping in with the plan and when the sound of papers being moved and pen hitting the paper to sign something other, stopped. He knew he had Roy's full attention. Biting his lip he tried not to laugh at how good things were going "What no smart ass comment, Fullmetal?" Asked Roy as he signed something else.

'You have no idea' and with that thought Ed set to work to make Roy seeing things his way.

* * *

Roy followed Fullmetal with is eyes as he stood walked over. Then crouched down, next to the trash bin and grabbed at the demolished report.

"Why do, you do that?" he asked softly as he looked at the report as it slipped though his fingers as ash. "I can't help that I'm short." said the boy as he looked up at Roy. Gold eyes pining him, Roy stared back; a dear in head lights of a car " I'm sorry the reports short but nothing happened when I was there." Fullmetal said as he bit his lip "I thought you would be happy that I didn't make more work for you." " I should of guessed it wouldn't, and staying up all night, when I got back to write everything down was pretty stupid" the boy glanced down at the paper in the trash bin with his automail rubbed the back of his neck. "Should of got some sleep instead and just turned the report in late, uh? The boy stood then stretching and fold his arms behind his head leaned back on the heal of his feet. "Guess I'm still causing trouble for you even …now." he spoke only a little above a whisper "Talk to you later Mustang" said the boy as he left the office giving a small wave at Roy as he did so.

Some how Roy's head hurt worse after that little chat with Fullmetal. There was a slight pain in his chest as well as the words sank in. The boy was right he was a bastard and a speechless one at that. Fullmetal had only use soft words to silences His insults that he had plan to unleash on the kid. But Fullmetal want's a kid and with that thought. He leaning back in the chair, Roy gazed out the window .He wondered when the boy had really turned in to a man and how did he miss it?

* * *

_**Moonangel666:"So it starts ! HAHAHAHAH can't wait till the next chapter !"**_

_**Roy: "Hey, why do I seem like a Bastard?"**_

_**Ed:" What was the answer you gave me "cause it's ME." ring ant bells?"**_

_**Roy:" Hey Don't you dare use my own words agents me!"**_

_**Moonagel666:"Well you did set your self up for that one, Roy"**_

_**Ed: "Hahahah" "So true"**_

_**Roy: pouts**_

_**Ed and Moonagel666: "Don't pout you know your loved"**_

_**Moonangel666: " Alright, please REVIEW TO FEED MY WRITERS BLOCK!" **_


	4. Flying Objects, BandAids and Kiss

_**Moongangel666 : Here is the 4 Chapter ! I'm trying to get a new chapter in every other day.**_

_**NO I DO NOT OWN FLM **_

_**Yes this is a Yaoi Fanfic If you do not like YAOI then you should (Go cry a river cause you are lame) NOT read this Fanfic**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews! They are getting there slowly.**_

_**EnJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter four: Flying Objects , Band-Aids and Kiss **_

Two weeks and a half had gone by and Ed hadn't been to the office since. His plan called for him to go "missing" for a short time. Though Ed didn't like the idea of leaving Roy alone to the wolves of women that want him . Ed couldn't really blame them seeming Ed him self was chasing after Roy. But it still annoyed Ed to no end. Running his fingers though his hair mentally preparing his self. He knew he was ether going to get burnt to a crisp or punched for what he was planning to do. But it was all part of the plan.

Ed sighed as he walked in to headquarters. He got to the door of the outer office . Maybe he should wait till next Monday make it an even number of weeks, hell if he did that then. Why not wait a whole month. Shaking his head Ed ignored his wondering thoughts. Gritting his teeth he walked in to the outer office by slamming, the door open. All the heads turned to look at Ed. Silence as Ed steeped in then closing the door be hind him with a bang.

When Ed heard "Fullmetel!" From everyone of them outer the office. Then another voice he hadn't heard in a while "Brother?" followed by "Edward, Where have you been." Then wrench was flying towards him. Ed side stepped the fly object . As the door opened and a loud thud was heard by everyone as Colonel Roy Mustang was hit in the head with the wrench.

"Winry, stop throwing thing damn It" growl Ed as he move over to the Colonel grabbing and shoving him in the nearest chair. Ed straddling his hips without thinking, then brushed Roy's hair back to looked at the wound Winry had inflicted on the man. There was a gash in the middle of his forehead and a lump was starting to form around the bruised area. A tap on Ed shoulder looking over he saw Hawkeye standing there with Band-Aid and a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Here Take these, Colonel." Ed said as he hand him the pain killers and the glass of water. Roy downed them down as Ed clean his wound with the supplies Hawkeye had gave him. As Ed was placing the Band-Aid on, Roy opened his mouth.

" Where have you been Fullmetal, Damn It?" "That Is an order" He hissed at Ed . "Is that really how you talk to someone, who just dressed you wound?" Ed ask flicking his wound, Roy winced. "I'm your commanding officer, Fullmetal" "Now answer the fucking question" Roy's voice no longer was hiss ,but still not anywhere near friendly. "I thought it was an order, not a question." Ed answer as he stare at Band-Aid on Roy's forehead

"Fullmetal." Roy said sharply as he leaned back in the chair and glared at him. Ed look away. Let his gaze lands on Roy's new polished door .

"I was here and there and every where." Ed finely answer biting his lower lip as he did so.

" That's not an answers, Fullmetal." Roy accused as his glare at Ed some more and with that Ed took the next step in his plan. Leaning forwarded he rest his forehead on the top of Roy's head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well that's all your going to get, Colonel." then he kiss the Band-Aid and slipped off of Roy's lap and walked out the door. Leaving Everyone just standing there mouths hang open in shock . Along with; a Colonel who was blushing of all things.

* * *

Roy was at a loss, yes he Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist had no idea what to do with a 22 year old kid. Who keep kissing him, not that it wasn't unpleasant . No everyday ever since Winry had hit him with a wrench, Fullmetal had kissed the Band-Aid on his forehead. The kid had been missing for almost three weeks and know Roy saw him every day. Every time he saw him he would get a brush of the boys lips before he left. At first it had shocked him to the point that he would shove the boy away and before he could snap his fingers the boy was gone.

But now it been two weeks and it was like and every day thing.. Almost. Roy had to admit, to himself at least. Seeming he would never say it loud to anyone that it was kind of nice. But the wound would heal and then it would stop. Roy knew this . The only reason Ed was doing it was cause the wrench had been meant for him, not Roy. Though the boy had never said this he knew it to be true. At lest that what he thought.

* * *

Ed grind to day was the day. He couldn't wait to put the rest of his plan to action. He had a spring in his step as he walked in to Headquarters . Still grinning he walked in to the Colonel's inner office. The Band-Aid was gone and the wound on the Roy's head healed.

* * *

Roy looked up from His paper work and looked at the boy. He was grinning from ear to ear as he walked forwarded and before Roy knew it was straddling his hips and pushing his hair back to look at his forehead. The feeling of deja'vu hit Roy and he closed his eyes at the sensation. Roy felt Ed touch is forehead with his cold automail. He enjoyed it to, seeming it numbed the pain away from his bruised skin. Then chased kiss on the healed skin. Roy jolted at this, the feeling of Ed's lips pressed to his forehead. Skin to lips made a Roy gasp in surprise.

"Fullmetal, what is the meaning of.." But he was cut off by the boy only this time lips meat another pair of lips. It was only a teas at first, light amount of pressure. Roy for some reason couldn't find it in him to push Ed away. Ed's tongue ran a crossed Roy's bottom, lip asking for enters. Roy opened his mouth then bam, Roy's tongue collide with Ed's. Then the kiss took on a a whole new turn. They dance, sucking and flirting with each other. Ed nipped Roy's bottom lip and Roy pushed Ed's body closer to his own. They kept this up till their lungs, were screaming for air. Then Ed was up off of Roy's lap and out the door before Roy could understand what had just happen.

The only thing hear though out Headquarters was Roy's angry voice as he clamed "Fullmetal, I'm going to fry your ass!"

* * *

_**Moonangel666:"So finely we have a some action" "So slow you guys"**_

_**Roy and Ed:*blush* …..**_

_**Al: "Brother why are you blushing?" **_

_**Ed: "IT'S, NOT MY FAULT THE DEVIL MADE ME DO IT!"**_

_**Al: "What are You talking about?"**_

_**Roy: " He just over reacting about the stories ending."**_

_**Al: * Reads story* "Finely, you too." "Why are you guys so stubborn and slow?"**_

_**Moonangel666: "My thoughts exactly."**_

_**Roy and Ed : *gaping* ….**_

_**Moonangel666 and Al: " Okay, please" "REVIEW TO FEED MY/ MOONANGEL666 WRITERS BLOCK!" **_


	5. Rode Blocks and Block Heads

_**Moongangel666 : Here is the 5 Chapter ! I'm sorry it so late!**_

_**NO I DO NOT OWN FLMA **_

_**Yes this is a Yaoi Fanfic If you do not like YAOI then you should (Just flipping die) NOT read this Fanfic**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews! Yes this is a longer chapter .**_

"_**speaking"**_

'_**thought to one self'**_

_**EnJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Rode Blocks and Block Heads**_

Ed Stared at Hawkeye as she reported to him that the Colonel didn't want to see him. "What do you mean he doesn't want to see me, Damn it?" Ed screeched as he kicked the lag of the lieutenant's desk. Ed should have seen this coming.

He knew Roy would do something outrages. But Ed never thought it would be as low, as to refuse to see him. For Roy running away was not what he been expecting form the older man. It also didn't sit well with Ed, he had a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Made the boy feel like he was going to throwing up. All and all this was bad.

Ed continued to ponder what to do, glaring daggers as he did. Ed didn't even notice everyone else around him as he stood in front of lieutenant's desk. Till a hand was being waved an inch away from his face. Looking up Ed stared at Havoc

"Hey, Ed?" said the man as he looked some what worried. " Damn It, I'm fine Now level me alone to think, damn it" yelled Ed as he glared at Havoc. Even though Havoc had asked nothing. Clenching his hands, Ed glared at the new polished door blocking Ed from entering the Colonel's inner office. Everyone else in the office stared at the young man in awe.

As Ed walked up the to the Colonel's office . "You know what?" "Colonel, Fine don't let me in to give you my report." "Damn it, Bastard ." " Never thought you would be such a coward ." Ed screamed at the door then he turned on his heal to leave. When the door swung open with a loud bang and the sound of wood cracking.

"Fullmetal, in my office now" growled Roy as he glared at Ed.

"No" Said Ed crossing his arms and glaring back at the man.

"Fullmetal, Don't fuck with me " "In my office now" Hissed Roy word dripping in venom.

"Why the fuck not?" Asked Ed glaring at Roy again.

"Fullmetal" Said Roy softly but deadly

" What the Fuck are you scared of, Bastard?" Asked Ed as he marched over to stand in front of the older man.

"FULLMETAL!" said Roy trying to stop the train crash the conversation was taking.

"It's not like you didn't like it and IT WAS ONLY ONE FUCKING K…!" Ed was cut off by a vary anger Roy.

" EDWARD ELRIC!" "YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL BRUN YOU TO A CRISP" yelled Roy his hand at the ready . His dark midnight eyes were ablaze with Roy's inner fire as he glared at Ed. "In my office now, Elric" "That is an order." Roy said in his normal cool voice. That seemed out of place with all the yelling that had just accrued.

Ed marched into Roy's inner office. The door slammed closed ,like the last nail in Ed's coffin being driven home. Ed followed Roy movements as he grabbed a glass of whisky and sat down behind his desk . Ed watch Roy drown the rest of the drink, the whole time not once did the older man look at Ed .

" I didn't come in here to be ignored, Bastard" Ed snarl as stared at Roy in distaste, anger course though his veins and rushed to his head. Ed turned to leave, trying hard to hold back tears that threaded to fall. Hand on the door knob. But for some reason Ed couldn't bring him self to turn the blasted thing.

" Your report, Fullmetal." came Roy's demand as Ed stood there rooted to the spot. Ed bit his bottom lip as tears stung his eyes. 'Damn it' ' I will not cry here, not in front of him' then the door was pulled open. Hawkeye stood there in the door way " Fullmetal?" She asked in a whisper, eyes full of concern. Handing the report to her. Ed runs out the door pushing past Hawkeye and out of the office. Tears free falling as he did so.

* * *

Roy watches Fullmetal's retreating frame as he rushed to escaped the office. "Sir, If you don't mind me asking" Roy poured him self another tumbler of whisky. " What did you say to Fullmetal, Sir" Hawkeye asked still staring at the door that hung open from the boy's rush to leave.

"Nothing just asked for his report." Roy answered as he brought the glass to his lips. The whisky burned as it went down, but that didn't stop Roy. To night was going to be one of those nights. Roy could feel it as he sat the Empty tumbler down on his desk . Looking up at his first Lieutenant he let out a breath he hadn't know he been holding.

She was staring at him, no glaring was more like it. "Do you have something to say Lieutenant?" Roy asked as he filled his tumbler again and then looked at the paper work he had been working on before . Fullmetal's outburst slash tantrum, then a whole escaping act. "Yes, Sir I do" Came the Lieutenant's calm answer.

"Well spit it out, you did want these papers d…" Roy was cut off by a vary pain full slap a crossed his face with Fullmetal's report . By non- other then Lieutenant Hawkeye. " I say this, with all respect." " You, Sir are a block head." Said Hawkeye gun aimed at Roy's head like normal. As she slammed the report down and pointed at the still hang open outer office door. " Fullmetal, was crying when he ran out of your office!" "You, idiot." vented Hawkeye as she glared gun holes in Roy.

With that said she put her gun away saluted and marched out of Roy's office. Door closing behind her with a soft click. Roy grabbed his tumbler and drain it in one large gulp of whisky. Taking a deep breath Roy stood and looked out the window. As he stared out it the sky being to cry, just like the boy who had ran out of Roy's office.

" To day is, just going to be one of those days." "Isn't it?" With that said out loud Roy grabbed his jacket and head out to find Fullmetal. In the freaking rain.

* * *

_**Moonangel666:"Okay, IDK what to say here so" "Yeah"**_

_**Ed: "Why did this chapter, take you for ever to write?"**_

_**Roy: " Cause her spelling, sucks"**_

_**Riza: " It's Called work and Writers block"**_

_**Moonangel666: "Yeah, lets go with that" "…."**_

_**Roy: * **_**raise**_**eye brow* **_

_**Ed: * scoots closer***_

_**Riza: * aims gun at Moonangel666* **_

_**Moonangel666: "Eppp!"**_

_**Roy, Ed and Riza : "Why did this Chapter take so long?"**_

_**Moonangel666: " Before I die I would like to say one last thing" **_

_**Roy, Ed and Riza : " Say it then"**_

_**Moonangel666: "REVIEW TO FEED MY WRITERS BLOCK!" * runs away* **_


	6. Missing and the Lost

_**Moongangel666 : Here is the 6 Chapter ! I'm sorry it so late!**_

_**NO I DO NOT OWN FLMA **_

_**Yes this is a Yaoi Fanfic If you do not like YAOI then you should (Just have your head looked at) NOT read this Fanfic**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews! Yes this is a longer chapter .**_

"_**speaking"**_

'_**thought to one self'**_

_**EnJOY!**_

* * *

_**The Missing and The Lost **_

Ed had ran without thinking. Tears falling as he dashed out of the Headquarters. That wasn't true thought Ed as he kept up his mad dash to escape. He hadn't want Roy to see him breakdown. To lose it all just cause Roy had, ignored his feelings. Here he was running away like a child . Who was upset cause he didn't get his way.

Ed came to a halt at that thought. Shaking his head hard to erase the unsettling thought. There was no way he was acting like a child. No all he had to do was take a step back . Look at his plan again . He could work with this, it wasn't like Ed had told Roy his feeling straight out .

No all Roy knew was that Ed had kissed him. So Roy had simply chosen to act like it never happen. Now all Ed had to do was stop the tears that keep falling. Roy had done the respectable thing with what he had. But it didn't mean it didn't hurt Ed any less.

Wiping the tears away. It was time to go missing again. But for whole different reasons this time. Seeming his plan was a pile of ash in the waste bin. In all truth Ed was the real coward. He had known that once he let his feeling lose. That there would be no turning back. What he hadn't thought of was Roy never seeing them as feeling.

Just something that had happened. That in the older man's mind would never happen again. Ed let out a sigh and dragged another breath in his lungs. Ed finely took the time to look where he was. It was raining. How long he stood in the street in the poring rain Ed had no idea. But he wasn't far from his hiding place. Turning he walked on telling him self once he got there he would stop crying.

That it would be the last time he broke down.

* * *

Roy glared out the window of his office at the innocent drops of water. It had been raining ever since Fulmetal had gone missing… again. Like the last time the boy had pulled the vanishing act, he could not be found . Everyone on his team looking for the boy. Along with the help of younger Elric and his wife Winry. But still nothing . Roy had even taken to the streets him self to search for the boy. But he too found nothing. No one had seen the short blond in over a month now. Winry had gone back to Resembool. Al the younger Elric like Roy searched the streets at night and day. They where all searching in the dark, lost to where Fullmetal might have run off too. Roy was getting weary of the endless cycle. Of always being at a loss to where the boy was. It was so damn frustrating.

Roy stood and jerked on his coat over his military uniform. Then he marched out of his office. As he closed the door to his office a little harder then intended . Roy watched everyone of his Lieutenant's jump and look at the door to the outer office . All expecting to see Fullmetal to be standing there with that lopsided grin of his with some bizarre excuses to why he'd been missing . But there was no Fullmetal just a frustrated Roy. As he head out again to search for the missing boy. Roy didn't know what he would do to that said boy if he found him. The thought of killing the boy for making everyone worry so much. But then he thought of what it would be like to touch him again. To feel the slight tease of lips before the rich sweet taste that was Fullmetal as their tongues clashed .Roy ran his fingers though his hair try to scrap away the thought / memory.

He could not and would not let him self wonder down that path. Not only was Fullmetal a guy, but the boy was his subordinate. Roy wondered the dark rainy streets as he made his way to the places Fullmetal went. He was never there and like normal Roy end up at the bar. Drowning his worries in a glass of whisky. Then after A few glass Roy was out on the street again, looking for the missing boy. Roy stumbled on to his front stoop at 5:00 am in the morning. Soaking wet, cold and even more his next door neighbors came out.

"What have you been up to, Mr. Mustang." " Don't tell me your just coming home?" Said the older man, not trying to hide his distaste. Roy Sighed as he finely got the door open and ready to make his escape from the rude older man . When his whole world was shaken. "Told that blond that stopped by last night that there was no point in waiting around" "That you never came home anymore at a decent hour." Roy spun around so fast that he was suddenly dizzy. With the world spinning still he made his way over to the old man. The older man was still talking . Roy could not make out what he was saying the only thing Roy could hear " Told that blond that stopped by last night that there was no point in waiting around" over and over again. Grabbing the older man

"What was his name, What was his name" Roy sound off even to his own ears. "Who Mr. Mustang?" Asked the older man. "The blond that stopped by old man, who else!" Roy didn't even take in the fact that he was shaking the older man like a rag doll. "What was his name , Damn it you old bat tell me." " I don't know she didn't say" The older man stuttered out. Roy let go of him and fell to the ground with a thud. Roy covered his face with a shaking gloved hand. Once again at a loss. It hadn't been Fullmetal. Why had he even thought the boy would come to his house. Why would he, Fullmetal would have gone to the office. Damn it, where was Fullmetal. "Colonel?" Lieutenant Hawkeye sat in front of him. Roy stared at her between his gloved fingers. "Why wasn't it him?" he whispered to her before everything went dark.

* * *

_**Moonangel666:"Okay, I know it took me like for ever to up date " "Yeah"**_

_**Ed: "Like no shit"**_

_**Roy: " truly unacceptable"**_

_**Ed: " You can't say it was writers block!" "Cause you had the chapter done a **__**FREAKING MONTH AGO!**__**"**_

_**Moonangel666: "Well I have a life unlike someone I know."**_

_**Ed: "Are you saying I don't have a life?"**_

_**Moonangel666: "Yes I am, do you have a problem with that?"**_

_**Roy: "Hey, why do I have to pass out like some lame loses?**_

_**Moonangel666 and Ed: "CAUSE YOU ARE!" "SO SHUT YOUR PIEWHOLE !" **_

_**Ed: "YOUR SO FREAKING ANNOYING MOONANGEL666 !"**_

_**Monangel666: "Your no walk in the park either."**_

_**Roy: "Can I say something?"**_

_**Ed and Moonangel666 "NO!"**_

_**Ed: "FOUR EYES!"**_

_**Moonangel666:" Shrimp!"**_

_**Ed: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"**_

_**Moonangel666: "Shrimp, runt, twerp, pipsqueak, half-pint**_, _**pint-sized, and insignificant **__**nobody." "Do I have to spell it out, even more for you?"**_

_**Ed: "WHY …YOU!…IM GOING TO…HURT YOU SO BAD ..FOUR EYES!"**_

_**Moonangel666: "I'm shaking in my boots." " Great us of English Ed."**_

_**Ed: " WHY YOU!"**_

_**Roy: "Seeming this is going no where." " PLEASE REVIEW TO FEED MOONANGEL666 WRITERS BLOCK!" "AND EARPLUGES FOR ME!" **_


End file.
